Beric Dondarrion
Lord Beric Dondarrion war der Lord von Schwarzburg. Er ist auch bekannt als Blitzlord. In der TV-Serie wird er zunächst von David Michael Scott und in Staffel 3 von Richard Dorner gespielt. Charakter & Erscheinung Am Anfang der Bücher ist er ein fescher junger Lord mit rotgoldenem Haar. Er trägt einen schwarzen, sternübersäten Umhang. Er ist 22 Jahre alt. Jeyne Pool verliebt sich beim ersten Anblick in ihn. Lord Berics Tode *in der Schlacht bei der Mummersfurt: von einer Lanze in der Brust. *beim Götterauge wurde er von den Lennisters erhängt. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Eddard Stark sieht Lord Beric zufällig, als er Königsmund über das Flusstor betritt. Dabei ruft er einem Goldrock zu, dass er das Turnier der Hand gewinnen wird. Später verliebt sich Jeyne Pool auf der Stelle in ihn, als sie ihn auf dem Turnier der Hand erblickt. Beim Tjost wird sein Pferd von einem unbekannten Ritter mit kariertem Umhang getötet. Lord Berric sattelt ein neues Pferd, wird in der nächsten Runde aber von Thoros von Myr bezwungen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach dem Turnier bleibt Lord Beric offenbar in Königsmund. Er ist anwesend, als die Hand des Königs Lord Eddard Stark drei Ritter aus den Flusslanden und einigen Dorfbewohnern verspricht, Ser Gregor Clegane im Namen des Königs zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für die brutalen Raubzüge, die er auf ihren Ländereien unternommen hat. Da Eddards Bein gebrochen ist, bestimmt er eine Gruppe von vier Rittern, dass sie je 20 ihrer Männer sowie mit 20 Starkmännern in die Westlande ziehen und Ser Gregor sein Todesurteil überbringen. Lord Beric soll die Gruppe anführen. Am nächsten Morgen ziehen sie los. In der so genannten Schlacht bei Mummersfurt werden sie von Lord Twyin und Ser Gregor Clegane von zwei Seiten her überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen, wie Robb Stark seiner Mutter zwei Wochen später berichtet. Dabei wurde Ser Raymun Darry getötet und auch die meisten der 100 Männer. Das Schicksal von Lord Beric bleibt zunächst unbekannt. Kurz darauf berichtet Lord Tywin, der sein Lager inzwischen am Kreuzweg aufgeschlagen hat, dass Lord Beric und Thoros von Myr seine Nachschublinien überfallen würden , was sich auch nach der Schlacht am Grünen Arm und der Schlacht der Lager nicht ändert. Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Lord Beric in Abwesenheit mit Namen ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls würde er bestraft werden. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Als Ser Davos Seewert in Stannis Baratheons Auftrag in die Sturmlande reist, um um Unterstützung zu bitten, wird Lord Beric immer noch vermisst. Nach der Schlacht der Lager überfällt er die Plünderer der Lennisters aus dem Hinterhalt heraus. Einmal behauptet Ser Burton Rallenhall, ihn erschlagen zu haben, bis er mitsamt seinen Männern in einen Hinterhalt Lord Berics geriet und umkam. Als Ser Amory Lorch die Stadt am Götterauge niederbrennt und dabei auf Yorens Gruppe trifft, sucht er eigentlich nach Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Als Arya gefangen genommen wird, hört sie von einem Mitgefangenen, dass Lord Beric im Gegensatz zu den anderen Soldatenhorden, die in den Flusslanden umherziehen, in deren Dorf keine Gewalt angewendet hat, und dass Thoros sogar für das Essen bezahlt hat, das sie genommen haben, wenn auch mit Papiergeld. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Auf Harrenhal hört Arya Stark, wie man sich erzählt, dass Lord Beric bereits vom Blutigen Mummenschanz, von Ser Amory Lorch und zweimal von Ser Gregor Clegane getötet worden sei. Von Harrenhal aus sieht Arya, wie Ser Gregor wieder auszieht, dann aber früher als geplant wieder heimkehrt, weil Lord Beric bei einem Überfall vier seiner Männer getötet hat. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Mann erklärt Brienne von Tarth und Jaime Lennister im Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, dass Lord Beric und Thoros am Roten Arm gesehen worden sind. Später erzählt Harwin Arya Stark, dass in der Schlacht bei der Mummersfurt nur 20 Stark-Männer überlebt haben und Ser Gladden Wyld, Ser Raymun Darry und Lord Lothar Mallery gefallen sind. Alyn hatte die Männer wieder geordnet und sich mit Thoros freigekämpft. Lord Beric war schwer von einer Lanze in der Brust verwundet worden, und es hatte danach ausgesehen, als würde er die Nacht nicht überleben. Thoros betet die ganze Nacht an Berics Seite und am nächsten Tag geht es ihm deutlich besser. Schon zwei Wochen später kann er wieder reiten und gründet die Bruderschaft, die in König Roberts Namen weiterkämpfen will. Einige Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner um Tom aus Siebenbächen, Grünbart und Zit, die Arya Stark und Gendry in den Flusslanden gefunden haben, besuchen Lord Lychester in seinem verfallenen Bergfried auf der Suche nach Lord Beric Dondarrion. Lord Lychester redet nur wirres Zeug, aber sein Maester Roone behauptet, Lord Beric sei aufgehängt worden, genaueres wisse aber vielleicht die Lady des Laubs. Siehe auch *Beric Dondarrion im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Sturmlanden Kategorie:Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ohne Banner Kategorie:Haus Dondarrion Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann